


Did you miss me?

by tyomawrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://william-sheza-scott-holmes.tumblr.com/post/84214736895/bashermoriarty-after-reichenbach-coming-back</p><p> </p><p>^ Inspired by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

Pairing: Seb/Jim

 

> http://william-sheza-scott-holmes.tumblr.com/post/84214736895/bashermoriarty-after-reichenbach-coming-back
> 
>   
>  ^ Inspired by this.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jim stared at the flat from across the street. Two years and now he’d have Bastian back in his life. He waited till there were not many oncoming cars before crossing the street and heading towards the flat he’d been watching. 

Picking the lock easily, he laughed at himself with an air of fondness and memory as he stepped inside the flat.

"Bastian? Did you miss me?" He called out to the seemingly empty flat. There was a crash coming from the bedroom before Moran came out, a blank mask on his face. 

"James?" He mumbled, looking straight at Jim with a tired expression, blank facade breaking every second he stared at the familiar face.

"Of course Bastian, who else would it be?" Jim asked.

Moran relaxed, tension slipping out of his shoulders. “Two years, James.” He scolded. “Now you’re coming back and all you ask is ‘Did you miss me’?” Before turning away and walking to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Come on, Bastian. It was witty." Jim said in protest, making himself comfortable on the leather sofa. 

Sebastian said nothing, annoyance, anger, sadness, grief, hatred and most of all reassurance, surged through him rapidly, but he didn’t answer Jim’s response.

"Oh great. Now you’re ignoring me." He remarked, looking down in slight disappointment.

Sebastian came back into the living room with two coffees in hand. Placing one down in front of Jim on a coaster on the coffee table, he glanced at Jim fleetingly before he sat down in the armchair opposite.

"Come on Sebbie." Jim pleaded, looking up at Sebastian with a desperate smile. "I wanted to come back sooner, it just wasn’t safe enough."

Sebastian leveled a glare at Jim before looking down at his coffee. “It’s not that you didn’t come back Jim, I wouldn’t have cared if you didn’t come back.” Sebastian said softly. “It just would have been nice you know, to know you we’re still alive, and that I didn’t fail you. On that rooftop that day. Courtesy would have been appreciated Boss.”

Jim shivered when Seb called him ‘Boss’. He hadn’t called him that since… since they had fought after Seb went after a target. A fight that ended with them confessing their feelings for each other in a murderous rage.

"Bastian…" Sebastian looked up from his coffee. "I’m so so sorry Tiger. It just wasn’t safe, not safe for me to tell you." Jim stood up from his seat on the couch and went over to Sebastians side, taking the coffee mug from his hands and placing it on the coffee table, before taking Sebastian’s hands and straddling him. 

He leaned in until his cheek rested against Sebastian’s and whispered softly, and lovingly to him. “I would never put you in harms way, never, don’t ever think I will, I love you… And I will never let you go like that ever again.” 

Jim lifted his hand to Seb’s face, tracing the defined jawline, before pressing a closed, chaste kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

"I love you." He repeated. "And I’m sorry for leaving you."


End file.
